


Ignored

by Zire_7



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Ellie deserved better, F/F, Fuck that bullshit ending, Joel deserved better, Spoilers, The last of us part 2 FIX-IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zire_7/pseuds/Zire_7
Summary: Does what is says on the Tin. Fixes that fucking piece of shit ending
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 61





	Ignored

**Author's Note:**

> Due to a particular commenter who wants a fight and is trying to shove their opinions down my throat and refuses to stop trying to pick a fight I am moderating comments. They are also trying to tear down others for a having differing opinion then they do.
> 
> I am entitled to my opinions about this game and its characters. I am asking no one to read this fic nor am I asking anyone to agree with my opinions. If you don't like this fic, don't read it. I am not open to hearing about how 'awesome', 'epic' and 'masterful' the story of the Last of Us part 2 was...it fucking wasn't. Nor I am interested in listening to praise for Abby being a 'great' character. I fucking hate Abby and nothing anyone says will ever convince me otherwise.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Last of us or its characters. I own only the plots/situations/ideas that I have placed the characters in._ **

* * *

_Get to the beach. Get to the beach. Just get to the beach and you can end this._ Each step took more energy then the last. The last fight tore open one of her stitches. Her hand throbbed where the cysts were beginning to grow; it felt just as painful as the first bite.

She knows she should stop and bandage the wound, but she can't. Every time she sees their faces, sees Jessie with a hole in his face, sees the blood pool beneath Dina, sees Tommy limping through Jackson, and she sees Joel at the corner of her eyes. His face is mangled, his breath gurgling in her ears, and her throat burns as all she can do is scream for them to stop.

Her side ripples with agony as she crouches underneath a fallen palm tree. Faint gunfire rings through the air, but the fighting is far off. Its not heading toward the beach, even if it was, she'd kill any of those sick motherfuckers who got in her way. Through the gray fog she glimpses a sea of posts dotting the area. The stench of death hangs heavy in the air, swarms of flies buzz around every pillar.

“Holy...shit,” She says, she ignores the flashes of Seattle, the bodies hanging from trees and continues forward. “Abby!”

* * *

_Everything hurt, iron and salt flood her mouth as she coughed, “Stop!” More blood flies from her mouth as she tries to get up. She hears a sharp crack and Dina falls silent. Another spray of blood leaves her mouth as Abby rolls Dina over and brings a knife to her throat._

_“She's pregnant.”_

_Abby's cold eyes meet hers, “Good.”_

_Her head throbs as she launches herself up from the floor and collides with Abby. White and black spots fill her vision as she hits the ground. The impact jars her left arm, she screams as shards of broken glass cut into her face._

_“No. No. No, stop, p-please.” She said. In the reflective surface of the broken mirror she sees Abby plunge the knife into Dina's lower abdomen and twist it around._

_“She had nothing to do with this!” Her voice is a broken whisper as she tries to get up._

_In slow motion, Abby pulls the knife out and is bringing it down when she hears another voice._

_“Abby!”_

_“If I see your faces again...” Abby snarls._

_She wasn't paying attention as she crawls to Dina, she was loosing too much blood. The air around her gets colder and colder as she drags herself across the floor. A horse snorts and paws at the ground. Blood soaks through her favorite shirt. The lock burns with the cold as she snaps it in place. He's unnaturally hot and his breath is shallow. Angry black and red lines creep from the stitches. He's going to die if she can't find medicine._

_Her hands shake as she bandages her stomach, blood seeps into the blue-gray of her shirt. They don't have any clean bandages left. She nearly passes out getting Dina up the stairs, but pushes on. Its a relief to see Tommy alive and lets him take Dina the rest of the way._

_“Stay with her,” She said as she moves toward the doors. “I'm going to find a WLF doctor.”_

* * *

She scans each body until her eyes catch sight of a kid's face, a scar runs across his cheek. Blood drips onto the sand from the end of his toes. She doesn't think he's alive and turns away.

As she moves past a pillar opposite the kid's, she hears, “Help me...please”

The body on the pillar moves and lifeless brown eyes meet hers.

“Its you.”

Her hand moves to her back pocket and she pulls out her switchblade. The click as the blade latches into place makes Abby flinch. Her hands begin to shake.

* * *

_Her hand is steady as she presses the blade beneath his throat. “Listen closely, fucker, we're leaving and if you or any of your friends get in our way. I'll shove this infected blood soaked rag down your throat and leave you to turn. Do you understand?”_

_“Yes.” He said._

_Her eyes narrow as his shoulders tense. Before he so much as twitches, she gives Tommy the signal and he puts a mask on Dina and pulls his own on. She smashes open the jar of spores against his face._

_Bile burns in her throat as they all begin to cough and claw at their throats. Tears blur her vision as she follows Tommy out the doors. She doesn't regret saving Dina, but their screams will fuel endless nightmares._

* * *

“Please, help.” Abby said. Her voice was horse from disuse, her lips cracked and bleeding from the salt in the air.

“He was the only father I ever knew.” Her hands are not shaking anymore as she stares into her eyes. “He protected me. He taught me how to swim and how to play guitar. He didn't treat me like a freak when I told him I liked girls. He threatened to kill and bury any girl's body who dared break my heart. I begged you to stop, and you ignored me.

You should have killed me and Tommy that night. I wasn't going to stop until every last one of you were dead. A-After,” She stops to take a breath as her hands start to shake again. “beating information out of Nora, I just wanted to be done with it, all I wanted was you. Mel and Owen could've lived, but they forced me to kill them. I didn't know she was...I didn't know and if I could take that back, I would.

I still see my best friend with a hole in his face. His mom withered away when we brought him home. She refused to sleep, she stopped eating, and one morning her neighbor's seven year old son found her body on their porch. Tommy lost his eye and has a permanent limp. And Dina...

I begged you to stop and you ignored me.”

* * *

_She was tired of crying, tried of seeing Riley's lifeless face. Tired of feeling her blood splattering over her hands. “How could you do that, Joel?”_

_“It was supposed to mean something.” She said, not giving him a chance to lie to her again. Her vision fills with a haze of red, her palm is warm and tacky, and she can't drop her blade._

_“I was supposed to die, so no else had to kill someone they loved.”_

_“Ellie-”_

_“-I had to kill her or she would've killed m-me,” She steps away when he moves forward, “I promised her, it wouldn't be a waste. You took that away from me.”_

_“And I'd do it a thousand times over, baby girl. I'd already lost a daughter once, I wasn't about to let it happen again.”_

* * *

“He searched high and low for the best Batman movies ever made,” She says, taking a step back from the pillar. “one of my favorite lines was 'I'm not going to kill you, but that doesn't mean I have to save you'.”

“Please, d-don't leave him.”

She takes another step back and another before turning away from Abby's pillar. With each step, Abby's pleas get louder and more frantic, she ignores them and keeps walking. A chorus of screeching clicks echo in the distance. Her hand is steady as she grips the empty bottle at her waist. The arc of her throw is perfect as the sound of shattering glass reverberates and silences the chorus for a moment. She lies flat in the grass as dozens of Clickers shamble toward the pillars. As soon as the last one fades into the gray fog, she stands up and heads toward the boats she passed by earlier.

* * *

The door creaks as she pushes it open, “Knock, knock, anyone home?”

Silence greets her as she steps inside, the living room is a bit chilly as she heads for the kitchen. Her stomach growls fiercely when the scent of apples hit her nose. She checks the bowl on the counter and grabs the only green one. Absently she starts putting dishes away and picking up stray dish towels. After throwing them in the dirty laundry basket, she grabs the broom. She sweeps up the dust she tracked in from out side and tosses the apple core out side before locking the front door. She treads softly through the hallway, doing her best to stay as quiet as possible. When she reaches the right door, she gently pushes it open.

“You're lucky that you're cute and that I hate sleeping alone.”

“I don't believe in luck.” She says, a moment before Dina pulls her in for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK THIS GAME, FUCK THAT ENDING AND FUCK WHOEVER HAD A HAND IN MAKING THIS TRASH ASS STORY. 
> 
> I hate the story of the Last of us part 2. Its fucking bullshit. I know what they were 'trying' to do, but they failed spectacularly. I will probably write a full length fix-it for the ENTIRE FUCKING game. Because it has to be done. Anyway enjoy the ending Ellie deserved. 
> 
> A few things, I stan Ellie, she can do no wrong in my eyes. I am not up for civil discussion for TLoU 2. Joel's murderer can fucking rot in hell for all eternity. I will never like that bitch. Also Lev is definitely dead, I did like his character...but I wasn't about to make Ellie kill him. . Yes, that fucking bitch was torn apart by Clickers and is dead. No, Ellie never loses sleep over it.


End file.
